Duel Academy Excitement
by SmittyBoy
Summary: Story being redone by Subzero and myself, find it at his account, and we will continue to bring you high flying action!  We're Pop Flying! Crap spoiler... Well go read our new version!  /s/7040165/1/
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything!!

Duel Academy, the school for promising duelists, is in for a shocker

* * *

It was during Crowler's class that Jaden and Syrus were thinking how boring the hideous Professor was and how unimportant his classes were, they both know the dueling basics, and that's all you need to know to win.

But then, he started saying something moderately interesting.

"We have five new students today class, so, why don't you introduce yourselves."

Just then, a gorgeous girl with brown hair and an armband that said "Chief" walked in.

She introduced herself, "MY name is Haruhi Suzumiya and I have no intrest in ordinary humans, I am looking for the extraordinary!"

The class was silent, except for a few "Uhhhhhh…… s" Then Jaden Yuki Popped up and shouted "What's up, if your lookin' for extraordinary, then you've found one, I'm Jaden Yuki, the next King of Games!"

Haruhi responded, "Ha, you'd have to be better than me to do that, but I doubt you are!"

Jaden got excited "Then let's have a duel!"

Haruhi smiled back, "You've got yourself a match!"

Just then, Crowler interjected. "May I interrupt? Please stand by the board!!"

Haruhi pouted and moved aside.

"Uh, next student please!" Crowler called into the hallway.

Ten a male student with a bored look on his face walked in.

He introduced himself "My name is Kyon, unfortunately, my name is now associated with hers," He pointed at Haruhi.

Then he continued. "But please don't hold me responsible for any trouble or damage she causes!"

He then went and stood next to Haruhi.

Then a girl holding a book and had purple hair walked in. She was brief. "Nagato Yuki."

She then moved over to Kyon.

Then another boy walked in with a slightly creepy smile. "Hello, I'm Itsuki Koizumi, pleasure to meet you."

He walked over to the others, and all the girls were already swooning over him.

Then the last student walked in, a cute girl with a good bust walked in.

"H-hello, my name is Mikuru, nice to meet you."

Then Crowler said, "Okay, since so far we have already had a challenge, the last of class will be used for something interesting, a duel."

The students started cheering. Crowler got a large sweat drop on his head.

He continued, "Haruhi and Jaden, you two will be dueling, everyone to the auditorium."

Once everyone was settled, the match began.

* * *

What type of deck will Haruhi have, and can Jaden win?!?!?

I will try to add a chapter at least once a week.


	2. Chapter 2 Haruhi's Deck

I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

Haruhi and Jaden walked onto thee stage. They were raring to go.

"Jaden….." Syrus said. He didn't want his friend to lose this match.

"Worried, Syrus?" Alexis asked as she and Bastion walked up and sat by Syrus.

"Yeah…" Syrus answered as he looked up.

"I wouldn't worry," Alexis said, she continued, "Jaden's not about to lose to a rookie."

"I wouldn't be so sure" Kyon said as he came near. "Haruhi is better than you think."

"She sure is amazing" Itsuki and the others said as they walked up.

Crowler got on the PA and said "Let the3 duel commence!"

**Jaden:4000 Haruhi:4000 **

"Ladies First!" Haruhi said as she drew.

"I summon Alien Psychic!"

A small creature appeared.

"Then I set 2 cards and end!"

"My Move!" Jaden said.

"I summon Elemental Hero Avion!" "Then I activate Polymerization! By fusing Avion with Burstinatrix to summon Flame Wingman!"

"Just what I was waiting for!" I activate "A" Scatter Cell Burst! By destroying Psychic your monster gets an "A" counter!"

"So?" Jaden asked.

"So, I activate Mysterious Triangle! I destroy your fusion and special summon one level 4 Alien! I choose ShockTrooper!"

"Ugh, I set one card." Jaden said.

"MY turn!" Haruhi said. She got a big grin.

"My Shocktrooper is destroyed!"

"What, why are you happy about that?!?!" Jaden asked, confused.

"Because…." Haruhi Began. "I summon Alien Ammonite! He summons Shocktrooper from the grave! And he's a Tuner Monster!"

"A What?!?!" Jaden shouted.

"Let me show you." She started. "I tune Alien Shock with Ammonite!"

"The cosmos tremble at the Arrival of this terror, the ultimate moving fortress, Synchro Summon! Appear in the sky, Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar!" She chanted.

"This doesn't sound good….." Jaden said as he began to sweat

A gigantic fortress with eyes and tentacles coming out of it appeared. **ATK/2600 DEF/1800**

"What is that!?!?!?" All but Haruhi's friends shouted.

"It's called a Synchro Monster." Kyon said. "A monster that appears when a monster and a tuner untie."

"Man," Syrus said, "That thing is scary!!"

"Gol'Gar, attack directly!" Haruhi Shouted.

**Jaden Life: 1400**

"I set and end." She said.

"I draw!" Jaden shouted.

"No, you don't. I activate Drop Off!" Haruhi said as her trap opened.

"Ha, just what I wanted." Jaden said.

"What?" She asked.

"I lose my Sparkman to the graveyard!" Jaden said. "Now I activate Miracle Fusion! By removing Flame Wingman and Sparkman I summon Shining Flare Wingman! And he gains 300 ATK for each Elemental Hero in the Graveyard. Then I activate Call of the haunted, return Avion!"

**Flare-ATK/3100 DEF/2100**

"Uh-oh…." Haruhi said.

"Now Shining Flare Wingman, destroy Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar!"

The massive fortress was blown to bits.

Haruhi Life: 3500

"Then you take damage equal to your monster's attack!"

"NO!" Haruhi shouted.

**Haruhi Life-500**

"Avion attack!"

**Haruhi-000**

Jaden wins!

"No way…." Kyon said.

"That's game!" Jaden said.

"Heh, I guess you do have what it takes to become King of Games." Haruhi admitted.

_What is it going to take to make this kid lose!?!? _Crowler thought.

Crowler got back on the PA. "Haruhi, you and your friends are in the Slifer Dorm with Jaden."

"Alright!" Jaden and Haruhi said. They then glanced at each other and shook hands.

"Also, there will be new new students tomorrow." Crowler said.

W-What!?!?

* * *

The new transfer students will be unexpected. You won't Believe who!!

Please review.


	3. Gladiator's Assault, Kyon's Style

"So, this is Slifer Red dorm," Kyon raised an eyebrow, "Not very... Red, doncha

think?"

"Relax, Kyon!" Jaden assured the skeptic, "Slifer Red's one of the best dorms

around. Here, we all have the advantage of being the most down to earth."

"With the Exception of Jaden, of course," Syrus pointed out.

"I see," Kyon noted this.

As the gang entered the Dorm, Haruhi looked around.

"Not really my style," Haruhi noted, "But until I get promoted, it'll do."

"What's with her?" Jaden asked.

"Haruhi's a bit foreign to the concept of 'down to earth,'" Kyon explained, "It's

considered by her to be a bit... boring, let's just say."

"Oh, that explains her Alien deck," Syrus realized, "I guess your deck can tell more about you then you can realize!"

"Actually," Haruhi turned to her, "I actually use three decks, all based on my

interests. The deck I used against Jaden is based off my interest for extraterrestrial life. I also use a Psychic deck for ESPers, and a Machine-Spellcaster hybrid for

Time Travelers."

"Oh, that works, too!" Syrus responded, "What about Kyon's deck?"

"Kyon's deck is focused around a certain Tag archetype," Mikuru responded,

"Their special abilities activate under a certain summoning condition."

"Okay," Syrus responded, "How about I see this deck in action?"

"Wow, Syrus, you NEVER have that much confidence!" Jaden noted, "It's... kinda

weird."

"Well, Mikuru's shy," Syrus explained, "I think that kinda cancels mine out."

"That is not exactly making sense," Kyon sweatdropped, "But if you want a

challenge, I'm willing to oblige. AFTER we get set up."

The set up in the dorm was somewhat simplistic. Yuki, Mikuru, and Haruhi got a

room next to Jaden's, Chumley's, and Syrus's room. Kyon and Itsuki got a room on the OTHER side.

After they got used to the room, Kyon and Syrus got to an emptyspot in front of the Slifer Dorm.

"Game on!" Both yelled, signifying the start of the Duel.

_**Note**_: My version of written Duels may not be quite the same as yours, rather being more descriptive.

Syrus Truesdale: 4000

Kyon Something: 4000

"I'll start," Syrus drew a card, "I summon Gyroid (1000/1000) in attack mode!"

A cartoonish helicopter flew into the battle field.

"Next, I'll set a card facedown," Syrus noted, "Your go!"

"Fine," Kyon drew a card, "One monster set face down will end it at that!"

"Wow, what a minimalist move," Syrus noted, "Whatever. I play Limiter Remover,

doubling Gyroid's attack strength!"

Gyroid: 2000 ATK

"Attack!" Syrus shouted, "Gyro Cyclone!"

The Gyroid's rotors created a cyclone that threatened to destroy everything. The

facedown card flipped up to reveal a man with a Rhino's head and interesting

armor. Strange floating hexagonal patterns surrounded him.

"Not a bad combo," Kyon noted, "But it's no match for my Gladiator Beast Hoplomus(700/2100)! And thanks to Hoplomus' effect, your attack allows me to switch him with another of his brethren.

So he returns to the safety of my deck in exchange for Gladiator Beast Dimacari! (1600/1200)"

The Rhino-Man glowed, then became an ox-man with less armor.

"And if I remember Limiter Remover's side-effect..." Kyon smirked, as Gyroid

exploded.

"Darn it," Syrus swore, "I end my turn."

"And I'll begin mine!" Kyon smirked, "I attack with Dimacari!"

Dimacari punched Syrus.

"And now his effect goes active!" Kyon noted, "If he is summoned by the 'tag-out,'

technique, he can attack a second time!"

Dimacari struck again.

Syrus: 800

"Now, I 'Tag-Out' Dimacari to summon Gladiator Beast Secutor, (400/300)" Kyon

shouted, as Dimacari turned into a giant lizard thing in blue armor, "Turn end!"

"My go!" Syrus drew a card, "I summon... Cycroid (800/1000) in defense mode!"

A cartoonish bike appeared on the field.

"I'll end my turn!" Syrus shouted, not wanting to risk a tag in.

"I attack with Secutor!" Kyon shouted, as the Gladiator Beast kicked the bike over. It didn't die!

"Why'd you do that?" Syrus asked.

"Secutor can tag out for TWO monsters!" Kyon noted.

"OH, WHAT THE FRAC?" Syrus shouted, as the Lizard turned into a bear and tiger.

"Gladiator Beasts Andal (1900/1500) and Laquari (1800/400)!" Kyon declared,

"While Andal does nothing, Laquari becomes a 2100 beatstick when summoned by Tag-Out!"

Laquari: 2100 ATK

"Andal smashes your Bicyclebot!" Kyon declared, as the bear smashed Cyroid into

tiny pieces.

Syrus then noticed one of the Bear's eyes had been gouged out, leaving a sealed and scarred lid. Judging by the aura of courage it radiated,

whatever terrible incident that blinded it could only serve to anger the beast, not

humble it.

"Now, Laquari!" Kyon shouted, "Twin Claw Strike Attack!"

Laquari speeded toward Syrus, then scratched his Duel Disk.

Syrus: 0

"Well," Syrus rose his head up, emanating a confidence that from Syrus was

increasingly strange, "I guess... That's game!"

"Indeed it is," Kyon smirked, "Not a bad deck."

"Yours wasn't half bad yourself!" Syrus smiled.

As the two began what could be considered a beautiful friendship, someone

watched from the shadows.

"Well, well," that person smirked, "Looks like this is going to be an interesting

year..."

To be Continued...

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

_**SZG**_: Hello, I'm Smitty's new co-author, SubZeroGreymon. You may remember me from such fanfictions as HaRuHi!, Another Way, and Suzumiya Haruhi no

Zetsubou. I came across this fanfiction and liked the concept almost as much as my own fanfiction, so I decided to help Smitty out. But enough about me, here are some of the things that influenced my premiere chapter. Kyon's deck was influenced by the fact that one of the reviews here had guessed

Haruhi used a Gladiator Beast deck. I figured since he's nothing special unless

Haruhi's concerned, Kyon could use an archetype that seems completely normal

unless they tag out for others of their kind. It fits him that way.

Haruhi having three decks based around their interests seemed to suit her.

Psychics could mean ESPers (After all, they're the closest thing) and Spellcasters and Machines kinda tie in the Time Travel aspect (Time travel is kinda like magic spells done with machines.)

Syrus suddenly becoming more outgoing is fitting, sense Mikuru hits me as 'the shy one,' unless superstarultra's involved, and too many shy people (Yuki just is

emotionless) can really bore people.

Blame Haruhi if you want an in-story explanation.

I have no idea who that last guy is, since Smitty's the one responsible for his

creation.

On the next chapter I have to do, one of these things will happen:

Jaden learns Haruhi is GOD!

Kyon finds a kindred spirit in Bastion!

Dueling Raptors!

Syrus somehow caught in a love triangle!

And OTHER pointless crap!

_**SmittyBoy**_: First off, I would like to thank my co-author for an incredible chapter. Second, I didn't do any changes to the original here because, well, it was too artistic to! Now, the next chapter will be of my own design.

**Next Time: **

Enter: Sawada Tsunayoshi and the Vongola!


	4. CH 4: Enter, Canaan and Tsuna

**Hello, readers, what is up? Oh, wait, the ceiling, hahahaha!**

**Get ready for lots of shock and awe in this incredible chapter, leading up to a new duelist facing Haruhi.**

Our heroes look on the Slifer Dorm's roof to see a girl with white hair and a red shirt with no back. She is wearing brown pants and there is a Beretta Px4 pistol on her back in a holster. She does a front-flip off the roof and lands in front of Jaden. She simply said, "Hello."

Jaden, very impressed exclaimed, "That was cool!" The girl smiles and says thank you.

She continues to say, "Hi, I'm Canaan, nice to meet you."

Jaden answers, "Nice to meet you too, you our new roomie?"

Canaan says, "Yeah, I am, but there might be more than me, take a look behind you."

The group, still surprised from their newest room mate, turn to see what Canaan meant.

The group turns to see a small group of people standing in the doorway. a boy with black, spiky hair and a bamboo sword was standing in the doorway, with others in toe.

"Tch, your way to happy, baseball-nut." Said a boy with grey, almost silver hair.

"Calm down, Gokudera." This comment came from a boy with light brown and also spiky hair. His eyes were innocent, it didn't seem like he was the same type as the rest of his group.

Behind him stood a girl with a pineapple hair-style and an eye patch. There was also a boy with knuckles wrapped in boxing gauze, and two other girls, one with brownish hair and eyes as innocent as the boy with light-brownish hair and another with dark hair. There were also three babies that were unnoticed from the group.

Gokudera had a strange response to the smaller boy, "Yes, of course Tenth!"

"Umm, excuse me?" Syrus said, shaking.

Gokudera turned around with a fierce look the made Mikuru and Syrus jump.

"Who the hell are you!" Kyon shouted, enraged that Gokudera frightened Mikuru.

"We're new transfer students, and this dump is unbefitting of the Tenth!" Gokudera shouted and pointed to the light brown–haired boy with innocent eyes.

"Ha, if this place suits me, don't think you deserve better than the chief!" Haruhi shouted.

"Yeah, don't just think you can barge in and insult us and our home!" Jaden added.

"Oh yeah!" Gokudera shouted and pulled out lit dynamite sticks.

Canaan quickly drew her pistol in response.

Everyone stepped back, surprised from all the aggression.

"Stop, Gokudera!" shouted the light brown-haired boy.

Gokudera hesitated and finally said "Alright, if the Tenth says so."

The boy sighed and said, "Sorry about that, my name is Tsuna, and he's Gokudera."

Everyone then introduced themselves.

The rest of Tsuna's group named themselves.

The pineapple haired girl was Chrome Dokuro, the boxer was Ryohei, the girl with innocent eyes was Kyoko and the dark haired girl was Haru.

Even after the friendly buddy-buddy, Haruhi was still pissed.

"Everybody stop talking!" Haruhi shouted.

She looked to Gokudera and said, "Don't go thinking you're off the hook!"

She continued to say, "Hmph, who's the leader of your group!"

Gokudera points to Tsuna and says, "He's our boss, the tenth generation Vongola Mafia Boss!"

Haruhi expressed her doubt, with an eyebrow raised, "You guys, mafia? That's funny!"

Then Yuki appears out of nowhere and says, "Caution Haruhi, they are indeed mafia."

"How do you know?" Tsuna quickly says.

Nagato Yuki answers, "Irrelevant."

Haruhi says, "I don't care you are mafia, because your subordinate insulted us, you as the boss must duel me for honor, just like in those awesome action movies!"

Tsuna answers, in shock, "W-w-w-haaaat!"

**This chapter was inspired by a dream I had, and it includes some of my faveorite characters, such as Haruhi, Jaden, Tsuna, and Canaan.**

**The next chapter is sure to be full of excitement and an awesome duel!**

**Next Time: Haruhi's challenge, Tsuna's deck**


	5. Chapter 5: Roar of Judgment

**Hello readers! Sorry I've been lax about updates, but Kyon infected me with his lazy virus!**

* * *

"WH-WHAAAAAAAT?" Tsuna shouted, surprised at Haruhi's anger and lack of subtlety.

Haruhi had a fierce, fiery look in her eyes.

Once Tsuna saw her passion, he closed his eyes and took a breathe.

After about three seconds, Tsuna looked back at Haruhi.

He then sighed and said, "Doesn't look like I can avoid this…."

Haruhi quickly answered, saying, "No you can't!"

Haruhi then turned to her friends and said, "Guys, I have one more deck I didn't tell you about…." Her voice trailed off.

Kyon asked, "One more deck, but we know all of yours, how could you of made this?"

Haruhi smiled and said, "Oh, please. You're so lax; I can do almost anything without you knowing!"

Kyon then asked, "But I still don't get-"

Haruhi completely ignored Kyon and was back looking at Tsuna.

Everyone stepped outside, into an open area.

Haruhi and Tsuna were standing away from each other, and the duel began.

"Ladies first." Tsuna said, smiling.

Haruhi was also smiling, and said, "I don't need your handicap, but my pleasure!"

She drew a card and began smiling.

She looked at her hand and said, "I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin (1800/1200)!"

A soldier with a shining sword appeared, his armor was battle-scarred, and his eyes were that of a soldier of God.

Haruhi, not one for a simple move, then continued, "Now I play Solar Recharge! I discard my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, draw two, and then send the top two from my deck to the graveyard!"

She drew her two, and then discarded a Wulf and a Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter.

A Wulf(2100/200) then appeared on the field. His eye was covered with a patch, and he was covered with horrendous wounds.

Gokudera turned to Chrome and said, "Is that your cousin?"

Kyoko was surprised, as was everyone else.

Kyoko then asked, "Hey, I thought it got sent to the Graveyard, why is it on the field?"

Kyon, also unsure, answered, "Not sure."

A Baby in a black suit and hat with a lizard sitting on it hopped up into Kyoko's arms and said, "When Wulf is sent directly from the Deck to the Graveyard, it gets special summoned. Oh, I'm the World's greatest hit man, Reborn."

Kyon, not the brightest, said, "Oh, that makes-" He then stopped and said, "Wait, talking baby?"

No one else around Kyon seemed even mildly surprised.

Mikuru said, "Weirder things have happened, remember the talking cat?"

Back at the duel, Haruhi said, "Alright, I end my turn. At each of my end phases, I lose the top two of my deck."

She discarded two more.

Tsuna, shaking with fear of what else her deck had, drew a card.

He smiled back, which made Haruhi's smile fade.

Tsuna then activated a spell, "I activate Pot of Greed, so I draw two."

Then he said, "I set a card. But I'm not done; now I destroy it!"

Haruhi asked, "Why, you just set it!"

Tsuna shot back, "So I can special summon Card Breaker (100/900)! Then I release him in order to summon Prime Material Dragon (2400/2000)!"

A beautiful, golden dragon appeared, and let out a lovely cry.

Tsuna then gave it a command, "Attack Wulf!"

The dragon loosed a burst of golden fire, reducing the beast to ash.

Haruhi simply looked down and said, "Damn."

**Haruhi: 3700 Tsuna: 4000**

Tsuna finished his move with a facedown

Haruhi was still smiling. She then began her turn, "I play Smashing Ground, get rid of the dragon!"

Tsuna simply smiled and said, "No, by discarding one card, I can negate the effects of destroying cards!"

Haruhi smiled and said, "That's your weak point! I discard my Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner and activate Lightning Vortex!"

Tsuna said, "I discard a card to negate that!"

Haruhi then smiled and said, "You're out of cards in hand."

Tsuna said, "So?"

Haruhi chuckled and said, "I have four Lightsworns with different names in my Grave; Ryko, Wulf, Lumina, and Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress. This lets me special summon my ultimate monster!"

Tsuna was shocked, and said, "Just by having four in your Graveyard?"

Haruhi smiled and said, "Yep, now let's get this over with! When the heralds of heaven fail, a new hope is born! I summon the redemption, I summon the light, I special summon Judgement Dragon (3000/2600)!"

The sky turned bright, and a massive dragon came down from the heavens. It was dazzlingly bright, with the ground shaking as it landed.

Everyone was so shocked, they couldn't even speak.

Haruhi then ended the match in one more, "I activate Judgement Dragon's ability, for one thousand life points, I destroy the entire field!"

Every card on the field blew to bits.

Haruhi continued, "Now, I summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior (1850/1300)! Game over!"

**Tsuna Life: 0000**

Jaden, Kyon, and Canaan were cheering for Haruhi, as was everyone else.

Haruhi then walked over to Tsuna and shock his hand. The two of them had grins from ear to ear.

Haruhi then got serious. She asked, "That wasn't your full go, was it? "

Everyone then looked, shocked.

Haruhi then asked, "What was your face-down card?"

Tsuna then slowly looked, even more slowly answered, "Bottomless Trap Hole…."

Haruhi's face was and depressed, and she said, "I see….."

She then perked up, smiled and said, "Hehe, then we'll have to duel again! Just not now, I'm tired."

Everyone smiled and began to walk to the Slifer Red dorm.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Haruhi's secret deck is actually based off my own. **

**If you have any suggestions, let me know!**

**Oh, and if you don't like this, Haruhi and Reborn want a word with you in a creepy, dark back alley.**


	6. Chapter 6: Haruhi's Identity

"AHHH..." Jaden sighed, "Man, It feels so relaxing to skip class. Not like I need to learn anything, I win all my duels anyway."

"Y'know, It'd be a lot easier to be on the fast track to higher ranks," Kyon walked up, "If you actually tried to learn anything!"

"Yeah, that's great, nobody cares," Jaden replied absentmindedly.

"Actually, a lot of people care about my opinion," Kyon replied, "After all, I'm the

only thing controlling god..."

"Huh?" Jaden looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Kyon looked around with caution, then continued, "You see... Haruhi's either a living rip in the fabric of time, a spontaneously created reality-shifting data-based life form, or God herself."

"..." Jaden blinked, "... I don't get it."

"... Perhaps I should try communicate it in a way you might understand," Kyon

snapped his fingers, causing a transition to a black screen...

'And now, it's time for Kyon Explanations, with Kyon. Today's explanation: What is Haruhi Suzumiya.'

"OMYGOD, Haruhi is the biggest toil in my life! 3 or something years ago, a weird

thing happened to her, giving her powers like GOD! I used to have God's powers

once! Back then, I called myself Bruce.

"So after she gets into the last high school we attended, she got me to make a club with her! And I thought, HOORAY! I'm gonna get laid! And then she got more members!

"A girl with purple hair, a girl with big boobs, and a most-likely gay guy! I used to be gay and have purple hair and boobs once! Wasn't that a weird week.

"Anyway the purple-haired girl told me that Haruhi was a a spontaneously created reality-shifting data-based lifeform! ... I am totally not kidding!

"Then the boob-girl told me that Haruhi was a living rip in the fabric of time! or

something like that, I was too busy staring at her boobs.

"And the gay guy told me she's GOD! Or goddess, I dunno.

"And then we came here, the END! This is a guy's worst nightmare! Three hot girls, and the only person who cares for you in a romantic way is a GUY! With a creepy smile.

"This is Kyon, finishing his explanation and asking for CHANGE! YA GOT

CHANGE? AW, C'MON! HELP A GUY OUT, WILL YA?"

As Kyon finished his elaborate explanation, Jaden had only one question...

"Dude, did you just take a cue from That Guy with the Glasses' Bum Reviews guy?" Jaden asked.

"... Maybe..."

Later on, another class was gathering, and waiting for their teacher to enter.

"Another boring day at another boring class," Haruhi groaned, "I wish something

fun would happen for once."

"Dude, didja hear?" Some girl told another girl, "We've got a new teacher around,

and according to the rumors, he's one of the hottest men around here."

"Hot as in 'I-wanna-play-card-games-kinda-hot?'"

"Hot as in 'hotter-then-a-sidewalk-in-summer.'"

"By card games, I mean sex."

"We all know that innuendo."

"Did I just crack a LittleKuriboh Joke?"

"SHUT UP!" A third girl shouted, causing everyone in the row to simultaneously shit their pants.

Just then, the door opened, revealing a black-haired man that wore glasses and

a kimono?

"Hello everyone," The man spoke, "I am Nozomu Itoshiki, your newest teacher.

For the remainder of this year, I shall serve as your math teacher."

"What the hell does math have to do with anything!" Gokudera yelled.

"Everything in the world uses skills in math in some shape or form," A girl that

appeared behind Mr. Itoshiki replied.

"Matoi!" Nozomu reacted, "You followed me here?"

"Yes, always," was Matoi's response.

"As my, uh, lovely assistant has stated," Nozomu continued, "Math is used in every different work, up to and including card games."

As Nozomu began his lecture, Haruhi moaned in bordem.

After the class hours were over, Haruhi and co. were walking to their dormitory,

when they heard something.

"Where's that song coming from?" Haruhi turned to see the distinctive (and

hideous) features of Dr. Crowler.

"Oh, you can tell from the way I do my walk, I'm a duelist man, no time to talk,"

Crowler sung to himself, "Hatin' Reds, especially that Jaden guy, yeah, he's a

douche, but It's alright, that's okay, you may look the other way-"

"CROWLER!" Haruhi yelled, "Stop! Your singing infuriates me!"

"... I wasn't singing," Crowler replied, "I was simply saying stuff in a sing-song

fashion in a way that merely resembles singing."

"..." Haruhi just looked at him funny.

"... Would you like me to sing?"

"Actually, no, she wouldn't," an eloquent voice replied. Turning, both of them saw a brown-haired, blue-eyed Obelisk Blue walking to them.

"Ah, Takato," Crowler turned to the Blue, "How are you?

"I was just noticing your singing talent and the need for you to improve it," Takato

replied, sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny," Crowler replied, "But I gotta congratulate your sharp wit.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some tests to grade." as Crowler walked off, Haruhi turned to the Obelisk.

Takato walked off in an aloof manner.

"Hey, wait!" Haruhi yelled, but Takato never stopped.

As Haruhi and Co. watched Takato walk off, everyone wondered one thing:

"What's with that guy?" Haruhi asked.

**Back at the dorm…**

*SIGH* "Guess I'd better let Canaan and Tsuna that Haruhi is GOD!" Kyon thought to himself.

* * *

**Thanks to SubZeroGreymon for this chapter.**


	7. Chapter7: New students and Ghost Stories

**Not much to say.**

* * *

After classes, Kyon found Tsuna and Canaan sitting in front of the main dorm.

Kyon walked up to them and said, "Haruhi is GOD."

Neither Tsuna nor Canaan seemed surprised.

Kyon then asked, disturbed, "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah" was their unified response.

"Ohhhhh…" Kyon replied. He then asked, "How?"

"Reborn told me." Tsuna said.

Canaan answered, "It was in my mission briefing."

"Ugh," Kyon began, "When did this become common knowledge!"

**The next day before first period….**

Haruhi, Tsuna, Canaan, and the rest of the group were hanging out.

"Man, I'm bored!" Haruhi complained when everyone was gathered.

Kyon sighed, raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What do you want us to do about it?"

Haruhi answered, "I don't know, we have the bunny suits. That might be fun."

Mikuru quivered at the thought.

Haruhi then continued, "But I'm saving that… Man we need new members."

Then over the PA:

We will be receiving **NINE NEW TRANSFER STUDENTS TODAY**

Kyon thought, "Dammit Haruhi, keep your powers to yourself."

"Alright!" Haruhi said, "Now we will have a full group!"

Excuse me, what?" Kyon shouted at Haruhi's remark.

"It's obvious," Haruhi began, "Everyone knows you need a moderate sized group for the first year, and keep adding more every year!"

Stupid Haruhi logic…..

**First Period…..**

Crowler walked to the front of the class and said, "Today, we will be receiving new transfer students. They will introduce themselves."

A girl with black, long hair walked in and introduced herself, "I am Shana. I hate school and find it pointless."

Haruhi and Jaden popped up in unison and shouted in unison, "Same Here!"

Then a boy with short hair walked in, nervously laughing about what Shana said.

He introduced himself, "I'm Yuji, and-"

Shana interrupted him and shouted, "And he's mine!"

Yuji nervously laughed again and said, "I gonna go over there now…."

Then a cute girl with brown hair walked in and said, "I'm Yoshida, nice to meet you."

She gave a little curtsy and all the guys in the room had perverted looks in their eyes.

Then the final student came in, a boy with black hair and an uncomfortable smile walked in.

"I'm Ike," he began, "I sort of run all extracurricular events."

Then the atmosphere got tense. A piano began playing.

Then Hibari jumped through the window and landed next to Ike.

The entire room was gripped with fear.

Hibari looked up and said to Ike, "Then you will be joining the disciplinary committee."

Yuji piped up and said, "Hey, you can't force him to!"

Hibari gave a glare and everyone but Yuji ducked in cover.

Hibari pulled out his tonfas and said, "I'll bite you to death."

Yuji pulled back as Hibari swung at him.

Yuji pulled out a bookmark.

Then, the bookmark turned to a sword.

Hibari smirked and said, "A weapon on school grounds, now I really will bite you to death."

They crossed weapons. Clang, Clang, Clang.

Then, Crowler poked his head up and said, "H-H-Hibari, this is interrupting my class."

Hibari backed off and told Yuji, "That was fun, I want to fight you later."

Hibari jumped back through the window.

"That was awesome!" Haruhi exclaimed then continued to say, "We gotta get a camera and do it again!"

Crowler got up from behind his desk and said, "Well, now we don't have time for proper introductions. I will just call them in one at a time."

He called: Touma

A boy with spiky black hair walked in and said. He had a bored expression.

Crowler then called into the hallway, "Misaka Mokoto!"

A girl with brown hair walked in, and smiled.

She then glared at Touma.

Crowler looked at his watch and said, "The rest!"

Three more girls walked in.

One with pigtails was named Kuroko.

One with short black hair was Uiharu.

One with long black hair was Saten.

Crowler then announced, "You all will be staying in Slifer Red."

Haruhi jumped over her desk, with Tsuna, Kyon, Jaden, Canaan, and everyone else in her group and grabbed Touma and Yuji by the tie and dragged them out of the class room.

"Wait," Crowler began, "The rest of your classes-"

Haruhi interrupted, "Don't matter!"

Since Haruhi grabbed Yuji and Touma, naturally everyone else would follow.

They got to the Slifer Red Dorm, where she released Touma and Yuji (poor guys).

All of the other transfer students that came with Yuji and Touma were furious, and Haruhi's group wasn't too thrilled either.

When Tsuna and Kyon caught up, they shouted, "Are you insane!"

"Now, now," Koizumi said as he walked up, "This is no big deal."

Shana got upset at this and said, "Yes it is."

Misaka agreed and said, "Don't take Touma; I still have to beat him in a fight!"

Yamamoto interrupted and said, "C'mon, We're all friends here. No need to fight and argue."

Shana and Misaka were ready to make some heads roll when Yuji and Touma said,

"It's no big deal." Touma broke off and said, "I thought that teacher was ugly and boring anyway."

Everyone laughed.

Haruhi smiled and said, "Time for the SOS Brigade Meeting! I'll take roll call!

Me, check. Kyon, Check. Koizumi, Check. Mikuru, Check. Yuki, Check. Jaden, Check. Syrus, Check. Tsuna, Check. Gokudera, Check. Chrome, Check. Yamamoto, Check. Ryohei, Check. Haru, Check. Kyoko, Check. Canaan, Check. Yuji, Check. Shana, Check. Yoshida, Check. Ike, Check. Touma, Check. Misaka, Check. Kuroko, Check. Uiharu, Check. AND Saten, Check."

Haruhi took a deep breath. She said, "From now on, there will be a check-in board in the dining room, we will meet there after classes every day."

Yuji shouted, "How did we get drafted into a club already!"

**Later that night, in the dining hall…..**

"Wow," Syrus began, "That was a cool ghost story, Jaden."

Shana shouted, "My turn!" She turned over a card that was level 3.

Haruhi smiled and said, "It has to be kind of scary!"

"Okay," Shana began, "There is an island off the beach of an American city that is said to have a hole to hell. There are lake monsters everywhere. And it is said, three boys gave an old man a heart attack, and died in a rocker. Later, the boys went missing, and all they found were rocks in the shape of them."

Touma was impressed. He said, "Nice story."

"Mind if get in on the fright fest?" Professor Banner asked from behind, scaring everyone out of their seats.

"Oh my God!" Kyon exclaimed.

Syrus got up and said, "You just did."

Jaden got up and said, "Turn over a card."

Professor Banner turned over a level 12.

Syrus got a big sweat drop and said, "Well, I'm going to bed."

Banner chuckled and asked, "So you don't want to hear about the abandoned dorm?"

This caught everyone's attention.

Banner smiled and said, "I thought so. One the far side of the island, there is an abandoned dorm. It is abandoned because students disappeared there without a trace."

Pharaoh let out a yawn. Professor Banner picked his cat up and left. Haruhi had that look in her eyes.

"C'mon," Haruhi said, "We need to go check this out!"

Jaden was the first out the door, all close behind.


	8. Chapter 8: Abandoned Dorm

"Nine transfer students," Crowler thought to himself as he stood on the dock, "But why?"

"Thinking to yourself again, Dr. Crowler?" A voice spoke. Crowler turned to see the newer teacher, Nozomu Itoshiki, "That's not quite healthy for you."

"If you don't mind, Nozomu, I'm trying to wait for a certain someone…" Crowler replied.

"Big, trenchcoat, creepy beyond all reason?" Nozomu replied.

"Yes!" Crowler replied, "How do you know?"

"He's standing right behind you," Nozomu pointed. Crowler turned to see…

"Greetings," the new arrival spoke, "I am Titan."

"Nice to meet you and all," Crowler replied, "Now I have a job for you…"

"Well, this is it!" Syrus replied, "The Abandoned Dorm! The haunted house, the killer-"

"SYRUS, SHUT UP!" Haruhi yelled at him.

"Remind me," Kyon groaned, "Why do I hang out with you again?"

"Because…" Haruhi replied, a sinister twinkle in her eye.

"Hold that thought, 'cause I found a flower!" Jaden bent down and examined a rose lying on the ground.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mikuru questioned. Everyone shrugged and turned to Jaden.

"… Let's go inside," Jaden quickly changed the subject.

"What!" Tsuna yelled, "Who KNOWS what's in there?"

"It's gotta be better then what's behind you," Jaden deadpanned.

Tsuna turned to see a pair of eyes glaring at him.

"Hey, what's that light?" a feminine voice called out through the darkness. Jaden held his light up to her face and it was… non other then Alexis Rhodes!

"It's you!" Jaden exclaimed! "What are YOU doing here?"

"That's funny, I was about to ask the same thing!"

"Oh, good," Kyon replied, "MORE people with bright ideas."

"Anyway, it may interest you to know that my brother disappeared in there!" Alexis turned to the dorm, "And he hasn't returned since."

"No, you don't say," Jaden replied, "… maybe we can find him for you?"

"Why would you care?" Haruhi replied. Jaden looked at her, with a concerned expression.

"… Oh… I see…" Haruhi replied.

"Thanks, but I don't want you guys to suffer his fate," Alexis replied. Suddenly, she disappeared, leaving the group to their own actions.

"… well, what are you morons waiting for?" Haruhi shouted at the group, "Let's go!"

Everyone, scared a tiny bit, decided to go into the dorm for their own safety.

As the group continued, Alexis watched from nearby…

"Well, they didn't heed my warning," Alexis noted, "Too bad."

Turning to leave, she bumped right into an unnamed figure.

"Why hello, there," the figure snarled with glee.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alexis screamed, "No Touchy!"

*SMACK*

"AUGH! Right in the gut!"

**Inside the Dorm...**

**"**Wow," Canaan commented, "This place isn't too bad."

"Yeah," Jaden agreed, "An exterminator, a new paint job, getting rid of the ghosts... And we could totally move in here!"

Yuji answered, "Yeah, but I don't think the school would let us."

Haruhi turned around and said, "Who cares what the school says!"

Kyon sighed before announcing, "Guys, what Haruhi says takes priority over pretty much everything."

Touma let out a bigger sigh and let out his catchphrase, "Such Misfortune."

**Suddenly…**

"AHHHHHH!" A feminine voice yelled.

"Sounds like whatsherface!" Shana noted.

"ALEXIS!" Jaden yelled, bolting in the noise's direction.

"… Jaden?" Syrus asked, "Where're you going? Wait up!"

After a long while of running, they came across a large room. Cobwebs and smoke covered the place, and several coffins lied around. One of them held non other then…

"Alexis!" Syrus shouted in surprise!

"Why thank you, Captain Obvious," Kyon deadpanned.

Misaka growled and said, "You didn't have to be a jerk about it."

Jaden took a step forward, and then suddenly, a mysterious figure popped out of the smoke!

"Welcome, Jaden…" The figure, who happened to be Titan, spoke, "I've been expecting you…"

"Give back Alexis, you creep!" Jaden yelled.

"Jaden, please!" Syrus yelled, "I'm around MIKURU and I'm freaked out!"

"Let's just go while we still have a chance!" Mikuru shouted.

"Oh, I'm willing to let her go…" Titan replied, "But you must first do something for me first…"

"Like what?" Jaden asked.

"Duel me!" Titan commanded, dramatically swinging his arm up.

"Fine!" Jaden whipped out a Duel Disk and placed it on his arm.

"Where'd that Duel Disk come from?" Tsuna asked.

"Fanfic convenience," Reborn replied, "Just roll with it."

"Fanfic whatnow?" Haruhi replied.

"Man," Gokudera commented, "This is like some crazy fanfiction."

"DUEL!" Titan and Jaden shouted.

TITAN: 4000

JADEN: 4000

"Okay," Reborn thought to himself, "Chances are he's using an Archfiend deck. Seems like the kind of guy who'd do that."

"I'll start," Titan drew the first card, "And I summon to the field… Armored Warrior Lady - Black Demon! (900/1500)"

A light-blue-haired girl with pigtails, red eyes and a black-and-blue jumpsuit-type clothing appeared.

"And with that, her special ability activates, allowing me to get one Equip Spell from my deck," Titan removed a card, "And the card I choose is the Lilithoid Battle Armor, which I shall equip to my Black Demon!"

Suddenly, her legs were attached to by metallic black armor, and her back was equipped by a pack with a pair of black mechanical arms.

Black Demon: 1900 ATK

"Sadly, I can't take a strike at you yet, so I'll just set a card and end my turn," Titan smirked, "Your move."

"I never seen this archetype before," Jaden noted, "So who knows what they do? Anyway… I summon E-Hero Avian! (1000/1000)"

"NO, DON'T!" urged his friends.

Avian appeared in all of his, ahem, glory.

"You idiot!" Alexis shouted, "That thing dies every damn time!"

"Dude, don't dis my cards!" Jaden shouted back, "Anyway, I'll throw down a couple of face-downs and end my turn!"

"What is with your dialogue!" Titan hissed.

"I like saying that," Jaden replied, "Now getcha game on!"

"I hate that stupid phrase." Titan drew a card, "Next, I summon Armored Warrior Lady – Space Angel (1500/2000)!"

A blonde girl in a white suit similar to Black Demon appeared.

"Like her brethren, Space Angel can allow me to add an equip spell to my hand, and the card I choose is none other then Evanoid Battle Armor, which I equip to Space Angel!"

Her legs were armored by white… leg… stilts… and metallic WINGS attached to her back. She also gained a finlike helmet, and a LIGHT SABER!

Space Angel: 2000

"Hey, waitaminute," Kyon thought, "Those monsters look familiar…"

"Space Angel, attack Avian!" Titan commanded.

The Angel girl nodded, then slashed Avian in half.

JADEN: 3000

"Black Demon, attack my opponent!" Titan continued.

The Demon girl nodded, then threw a barrage of holographic knives at Jaden.

"AHHHHH!" Jaden screamed, as hologram knives struck him, which is actually kinda harmless…

JADEN: 1100

"Wait, I KNOW those monsters!" Kyon shouted, "They're Busou Shinkis! I used to collect those…"

"Be quiet!" Titan yelled, "I'll end my turn with that!"

"'Bout time!" Jaden drew a card, "I summon E-Hero Burstinatrix! (1200/800)"

Burstinatrix arose to the field, ready for battle!

"What can that do?" Titan questioned, "You're just setting yourself up for defeat and a one-way ticket to the Shadow Realm!"

"I don't think so! Monster Reborn!" Jaden activated his first card, "I revive AVIAN!"

Avian returned to the field, smiling just as dumbly as Jaden.

"Now I play my second facedown, POLYMERIZATION!" Jaden shouted, "Fusing Avian and Burstinitrix to form my signature monster…"

The heroes fused as one to form…

"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! (2100/1200)"

"Little good that will do," Titan snarked.

"Not by himself," Jaden smirked, "But I think I'll play my SECOND Polymerization, fusing the Sparkman and Clayman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! (2400/1500)"

The titanic guy in gold appeared besides his One-Winged comrade.

"Now, I activate Thunder Giant's Super Power!" Jaden declared, "By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one monster on the field that has lower original attack! Destroy Space Angel!"

"Arnval!" Kyon yelled.

A bolt of lighting fired from Thunder Giant's fingers shocked Space Angel / Arnval out of existence.

"Now, I can destroy Black Demon normally!"

"Strarf!" Kyon shouted.

"Will you stop doing that!" Titan shouted back.

"No!" Kyon replied, "Not until you use the proper names!"

"Anyway, Flame Wingman," Jaden commanded, "Do your thing! INFERNAL RAGE!"

Flame Wingman blasted a fireball at Black Demon / Strarf, destroying her instantly.

TITAN: 2900

"Next, Flame Wingman's super power activates, shaving some more points off the top – one for EVERY ATTACK POINT of the monster who just died!"

Flame Wingman then 'Flamed' Titan.

"uh, have mercy- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Titan yelled in false pain!

TITAN: 1000

"Well, I'd normally follow with Thunder Giant attacking, but I feel like being a bit merciful, so it's your move!" Jaden smirked.

"Big mistake!" Titan shouted, "I activate the spell card – Battle Round 2! This spell card allows me to remove two cards from my graveyard to summon two Busou Shinki – I mean Armored Warrior Lady monsters from my graveyard."

Black Demon / Strarf and Space Angel / Arnval were revived!

"Next, I activate their special abilities again," Titan drew two cards, "Lilithoid Battle Armor – Bis and Evanoid Battle Armor – Trache!"

The two gained a cooler version of their original armor, which I really can't describe here except that Strarf got a visor.

STRARF: 2900

ARNVAL: 3000

"The heck?" Titan asked, "That bastard got the DUEL DISKS confused!"

"Well, they were confused from the start!" Kyon shouted.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Haruhi roared.

Everyone in the room that wasn't silent immediately was stunned into silence.

"… anyway, I now normal-summon my Armored Warrior Girl – White Kitten (800/900) in Defense Mode!" Titan declared, as a girl in a white jumpsuit and green hair appeared.

"Mao Chao," Kyon corrected.

"Shuttup," Titan replied, "Like her sisters, I can now select an equip spell from my graveyard and equip it to her. And the card I select is Felinoid Battle Armor K!"

White Kitten / Mao Chao suddenly gained a headpiece similar to cat ears, a pair of giant metal cat gloves, a tail, and a cool-looking body armor.

"Well, shoot," Jaden noted, "She's almost as cute as Alexis. Almost…"

"Hey guess what?" Titan asked.

"What?"

"LOOK AT MY PENDENT OF DOOM!" Titan roared, holding up an item resembling THE MILLENIUM PUZZLE!

"Hey guess what?" Jaden smirked.

"What?" Titan asked.

"CARD THROW OF DOOM!" Jaden yelled, throwing an Avian card and ripping off a YuGiOh 5d's Abridged by Wraith10. It cut the puzzle right in half!

"A paper card, penetrating metal!" Mikuru asked.

"Of course," Canaan replied.

"That makes perfect sense," Kyon added.

"That's right!" Jaden pointed, "That thing's just as fake as most of the YuGiOh GX Abridged Series on YouTube! Everyone knows RaymsCreator and DarkSideIncorporated are the best!"

"The game ends in a draw!" Titan declared, deactivating his Duel Disk and running away, "WE SHALL MEET AGAIN!"

"Okay…" Jaden blinked, "Let's get out of here…"

SHORTLY AFTER GETTING ALEXIS AND GETTING THE HELL OUTTA THERE…

"So, Alexis," Jaden smirked at his blonde friend(*wink*), You okay right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alexis replied, "Thank you…"

"Well, don't mention it," Shana replied, "Now, shall we leave?"

"Well, Alexis, see you at school!" Jaden smirked, as the group walked off.

"… What a weird group…" Alexis thought, "… But they're quite enjoyable…"

Hibari watched from the darkness before saying to himself, "What a unsightly group of herbivores."

**Meanwhile…**

A pair of blue eyes scanned the darkened sky.

"Hm…" Takato thought to himself, "Quite the night…"

Looking down from the window to his deck, he smirked, "Soon, my pets, you'll have a chance to fly again…"

Turning around to see a painting of Seto Kaiba, Takato smirked, "… and reclaim my father's legacy! Boku Wa Kaiba…With my own power and hands. Isn't that right, Blue eyes?

* * *

**Author's Notes: (Don't delete these!)**

**Yes, my version of Titan is a lot less intimidating in comparison to the ACTUAL Titan, but bear with me. Besides, he's a side character.**

**The Armored Warrior Lady/Girl series is, as Kyon recognized, based off of a series of ultra-pose-able and customizable girl figurines called Busou Shinki. I used them to sub the Archfiends to differentiate continuities.**

**Part of this chapter has been written by SmittyBoy, considering he probably knows more about Reborn, Canaan, and whatever series Shana is from then me.**

**I'm the one who wrote that god-awful Chapter 6. You may start flaming me.**

**Epic foreshadowing for Takato?**


	9. Chapter 9: Big Trouble

**Early in the morning…. **

"OPEN UP! OPEN THIS DOOR OR WE"LL BUST IT DOWN!" came a voice from outside the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Yeah," Jaden yawned as he opened the door, "You and what army?"

A woman was standing outside. She shouted to him, "The Disciplinary Army!"

"Oh," Jaden responded, "That's a good army."

"You must be Jaden Yuki." She began, "I want you, Haruhi, and everyone else you hang out with to come with me, or I'll taser them and drag their bodies in!"

**Later after, uhhh, getting everybody peacefully… **

Jaden, Tsuna, Canaan, Shana, Touma, and everyone is gathered into a small room with 5 monitors.

Each Monitor clicks on. There are familiar faces.

Shepard, The Woman who brought them, Dr. Crowler, Pr. Banner and Hibari.

"Why are we here?" Haruhi stormed at them.

"The reason you are here," the woman began, "Is because you went to the Abandoned Dorm."

"Oh! I knew it was a bad idea!" Tsuna cried.

Shepard began, "So, the punishment would be expulsion."

"What?" Jaden shouted in utter shock.

"Such misfortune!" Touma shouted.

"Tsuna!" Kyoko said and looked at Tsuna with eyes that made him sweat drop.

"Hahi!" Haru commented, "I can't get suspended, that doesn't look good on an application!"

"That's not good…." Said Yuji, "That's not good in any way….."

"Now wait a minute Chancellor," Crowler said in a scheming voice, "I think we can do something a bit more sporting..."

"Oh?" The Chancellor responded, "What do you have in mind?"

Crowler got an ugly grin on his face and said, "I think we should have three different duels. If they win all three, the punishment disappears. But!"

Crowler let out an evil chuckle before saying "But if they lose even once, they are all expelled!"

Haruhi had a light click on in her head.

Shana stepped forward and asked, "What kind of duels?"

Crowler answered, "One duel that must be won in a single turn, one duel where all monsters used by a duelist must be the same type, and a tag duel against a famous tag team."

Tsuna was just about to protest when both Haruhi and Jaden shouted, "Your on!"

Tsuna was about to get word in edge-wise when Reborn hopped on his shoulder and said, "If you refuse, I'll blow your brains out."

Tsuna bit his lip and sighed.

Misaka stood up and said, "This won't be difficult at all!"

Shana smiled and agreed, "We can win this with little effort!"

"However," Crowler said, "The tag team must be Jaden and Syrus!"

Gokudera got an annoyed look on his face and said, "Well, then we're all screwed."

Kyon looked at Gokudera and said, "Your probably right about that..."

Ryohei shouted, "You guys are depressing to the EXTREME!"

Kuroko got a pleased look on her face and said, "Well, this will be interesting."

Shepard said, "Then we're all in agreement."

Hibari pulled up his tonfa and said, "If you lose, I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna and all of his Family quivered at the thought.

Haruhi gave Hibari a dirty look before saying, "Guys, we only have a week. Lets go train!"

She kicked out the door and had everyone else follow her out.

They made it to their base A.K.A. the Slifer Dorm.

Haruhi walked to the top of the staircase and said, "Guys, we are going to have a big training session, so, Kyoko! Syrus, you two have to duel right now!"

Shocked by how quickly Haruhi decided, Syrus was about to complain when Jaden said, "C'mon Sy, you can do it!"

Mikuru said, "Wow, Syrus, your ready to duel already."

Syrus swallowed his complaint, puffed out his chest and said, "Well, I am awesome like that!"

Kyoko gave Syrus a sweet smile beore saying, "Well, I'll try! Syrus, don't go easy on me!"

Tsuna thought to himself, "I've never seen Kyoko's deck, wonder what type it is..."

Kyoko and Syrus: Duel!

"I'll start!" Syrus shouted as he drew.

"I summon Decoyroid in defense mode!"

A small little toy car appeared. It was making small beeping noises.

"I'll end!" Syrus shouted, ready to see what Kyoko had.

"Wow." Kyon commented.

Shana shot him an annoyed look before saying, "Urasai! Just watch the duel."

Kyoko said, "It's so cute! Too bad I have to destory it!"

Kyoko drew her card, and let out a pleased smile.

"I'll activate Dawn of the Herold!" She shouted.

"A ritual spell!" Uiharu said to herself outloud.

"No duh." Kyon said with a 'What the hell, we know you moron' look.

"Uh-oh..." Syrus wispered to himself.

Kyoko continued, "By sending my Herold of the Purple Light, Herold of the Orange Light, and Herold of the Green Light to the graveyard, I can special summon one of my favorites!"

She discarded her cards and chanted, "A true peacekeeper with a soul of purity appears! I summon Herold of Perfection(1800/2800) !"

An alien-looking creature appeared. It had various holes and very small eyes.

Kyoko wasn't done there. She declared, "I activate Fissure! Decoyroid is destroyed!"

A deep crack in the earth appeared under the small car, destroying it.

Kyoko then pointed at Syrus and said, "Attack my Herold!"

It shot a beam of light, and it hit Syrus.

**Syrus Life: 2200**

Kyoko then ended her turn.

"Ugh," Syrus said, "Not good... Draw!"

Syrus looked at his hand and shook.

He moved his hand away from the card he drew and said, "I activate Smashing Ground!"

A fist appeared from the sky and crushed the Herold.

Syrus looked down and said, "I'll end..."

"What!" Jaden shouted, surprised and his friend's lacking move. Haruhi wasn't too happy either. She shouted, "You call that a move!"

Haru said, "Looks like this is Kyoko's win."

Jaden looked at her shocked.

Chrome simply said, "Yes, this was Syrus' only chance, and he couldn't do it."

"My move!" Kyoko shouted. She drew a card and said, "Game over."

"When there are four Faries with different names in the Graveyard, I can summon my strongest monster!" She explained.

She then chanted, "When the Faries are decimated, a knight in shining armor appears! I summon Archlord Kristya(2800/2300) !"

A large knight-like creature appeared.

Kyoko quickly gave it a command, "Attack!"

**Syrus Life: 0000**

Tsuna and his friends cheered for Kyoko's unexpected win.

Jaden walked up and picked up a card Syrus dropped from his hand.

Jaden let out a gasp.

The card in his hand was Power Bond!

Jaden asked, "Why didn't you use it to win?"

Syrus grumbled, "I'm not good enough..."

Syrus then ran away into the woods.

"What's up with him?" Canaan asked.

Jaden answered, "Not sure, but I'm gonna find out!"

Just then, Alexis appeared and said, "It's his brother."

After saying just that, she walked away.


	10. Chapter 10: Slifers VS Obelisks

**This Chapter is by SubZeroGreymon. I am also looking for any other people who would like to be co-co-writers. Or whatever.**

* * *

"I hate these submission forms," Jade groaned, "They're so dang complicated, it's

hard to memorize them at ALL."

Suddenly, a certain effeminate man (or really creepy woman, you can never tell)

appeared behind Jaden.

"What'cha writin'?" Crowler smirked.

"A paper," Jaden replied.

"Lemme see that," Crowler grabbed the paper and started reading it, "As I open my

heart, my feelings more solemn, my true love a monster, a beast, a Golem. Not a

bad poem, Jaden. I guess impending doom serves as a motivator for you to write

interesting poems."

"Uh... yeah, it's a poem!" Jaden smirked, "Can I have it back?"

"Hm... the way you asked makes me suspicious," Crowler then flipped the paper

over to see the submission form.

"So, you want to duel Zane Truesdale? Syrus's brother? The top student at this

school? Lemme guess, you're trying to improve Syrus's confidence."

"Um, yeah," Jaden replied, "Can I have it back now?"

"Pardon my french, but HELL no!" Crowler replied, ripping the paper apart,

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Great..." Jaden groaned, as Crowler walked away. Looking around, he pulled out

a spare piece of paper, an EXACT copy of the paper Crowler ripped up.

Meanwhile, Syrus was sitting in the Slifer Toolshed in a blanket, staring at a card.

"Stupid Power Bond card!" Syrus yelled. "Great, thanks to my brother, I have

intense self-esteem problems! It's like Evangelion, only without the hot-head girl

and more card games."

Syrus sighed in grief, "Geez, if the fate of an entire group of people was placed on

my shoulders, I'd probably go crazy from it..."

~~Imagination Sequence~~

Syrus and Jaden stood in a hall of light, as Haruhi, Shana, Canaan, and Mikuru

watched on. They were fighting two shadow-filled duelists, one of which looked like

Takato.

"Come on, you fools!" he goaded! "That's all you can do? Fine, I'll use my monster

cards to use a Trap card which pays some Life Points, and I'll tribute my monster to

Tribute Summon this monster, then discard two cards to Special Summon this card,

so that I can take over your dumb police car and attack Jaden making his Life

Points zero!" A giant police car robot appeared next to Jaden and punched him in

the head.

"AHHH!" Jaden screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?"

"I'll tell you why," the other duelist said in a cool yet calculating tone, "because he

doesn't belong here." The shadow was lifted off of him and he was... a Male

Haruhi!

"BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Kyon screamed, "HOW THE HELL DOES

THAT WORK?"

The two revealed Male Haruhi both began cackling evilly! "Hahahahahaha!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

~~End~~

"Whoa, male Haruhis..." Syrus though for a second, "That WOULD RULE!"

"I'm sorry, your request has been DENIED!" An Obelisk Blue kicked Jaden over.

"Aw, C'mon, guys," Jaden growled, "I just wanna speak to Zane."

"SPEAK TO THIS!" Another Obelisk Blue splashed him with a bucket of water.

Then the two walked off, laughing their collective asses off.

Jaden and Haruhi walked back to Slife Dorm, Haruhi having found him buried

neck-deep in sand.

"Jaden, you're going to get on Crowler's bad side and have a Duel rigged against

you," Haruhi spoke, "So whadda ya gonna do now?"

"Well, I'll tell ya ONE thing I'm not gonna do," Suddenly Jaden's voice turned dark

and demonic. "I WILL NOT FORGIVE THOSE TWO."

Jaden kicked open the door and walked in. "Up 'n at'm, Sy, we've got some Obelisk

Blues to humiliate in a duel. Or worse."

"Is it really worth it?" Kyon, who was walking by, asked, "I mean, they ARE

Obelisks."

Jaden pulled the covers off of Syrus' bed. SYRUS WAS NOT THERE! Only a pillow.

"A pillow. Ingenious!"

"There's a note!" Haruhi noticed. Picking up the note, she read it aloud: "Dear

Jaden, I'm leaving Duel Academy. It's for the best. Signed, Syrus. P.S. I read one of

your poems. It sucked."

Jaden ripped the paper out of her hand, an angry look gracing his face.

"A FRIEND. WROTE IT. FOR ME," Jaden growled. "And he's not going anywhere!

We're gonna perform a dramatic rescue!"

"Wait, since when were YOU Brigade Chief?" Haruhi replied, "I say-"

Jaden wasn't listening, as he tore out of the room like a cheetah on steroids.

Meanwhile, at the beach, Syrus was trying to build a raft.

"Man, I'm glad I joined Boy Scouts," Syrus smirked, "Otherwise, I'd have to figure out

how to build a raft, and probably fail."

Suddenly, a flash of brown and orange was seen over the rocks. The flash

increased in visibility to reveal Jaden!

"Gotta go!" Syrus slipped onto the raft and shoved off.

"Don't even try it!" Jaden shouted, "I've been playing Sonic all day!"

Leaping off to the raft, Jaden sailed though the air, like some vast, non-predatory

bird. Kyon could SWEAR he was hearing "Chariots of Fire" in the background.

Landing, Jaden then felt the raft shift a little. The raft broke and capsized. "This raft

needs work!"

After the two walked back to dry land, everybody heard something.

"Syrus," A voice spoke.

Everyone looked up to see none other then Takato, Alexis, and a third guy with

dark blue hair and a sinister glare in his eyes.

"Zane!" Syrus shouted in surprise.

"You're droppin' out?" Zane asked.

"Well, I was planning to," Syrus groaned, "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it

wasn't for these guys."

"Well it's about time," Zane growled.

"Listen, Bub," Haruhi growled back, "What makes you think Syrus is a bad duelist at

all?"

"Because I know it," Zane said.

"Duel me now, you jerk!" Haruhi snapped back.

"... Duel a Slifer? Sure, why not. After all it's been a while since I went slumming."

"Huh?" Jaden raised an eyebrow, unaware of what slumming was, "I don't know

what that means, but hey, I bet you can beat TWO Slifers!"

"Jaden, whadaya doing!" Kyon asked, only for Jaden to send him a look, "Oh.

Reverse Psychology. I get it."

Later, on the pier, the group had set itself up along the harbor place. Haruhi stood

with Jaden, hoping to regain Syrus's confiedence. After all, if they could beat the

School's best student, who's to say Syrus can't? Zane stood with Takato, with no

real goal in mind other then kicking Slifer Ass.

"DUEL!"

HARUHI/JADEN: 4000

ZANE/TAKATO: 4000

"I'll go first!" Haruhi drew a card, "And I guess it's time to release the first Spellcaster

of my deck, Rapid-Fire Magician! (1600/1200)"

A magician wielding twin scepters arrose, surrounded by spheres of various colors.

"Now, I think I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Haruhi shouted, as the field

became littered with glowing swords, "Now, you can't attack until your third turn!

and Rapid-Fire adds more icing to that cake by whamming you with 400 points!"

Rapid-Fire Magician whammed Takato and Zane with two orbs of light.

Z/T: 3600

"Okay, now I'll bring the pain with Avian (1000/1000)!" Jaden shouted in addition,

as the green eagle-man arose in glory.

"And I think I'll just give us a hand advantage with Pot of Greed, and throw-down a

face down!" Jaden spoke, as both Haruhi and Jaden drew two cards. Rapid-Fire

Magician fired two more orbs of light.

Z/T: 3200

"That's all, huh?" Zane drew a card, "For my first move, I'll summon Cyber Dragon

(2100/1600) in Attack Mode!"

Suddenly, a giant Robot-Snake-Dragon-Thing appears out of nowhere!

"Wait a minute, did you just summon a Level 5 on your first turn?" Haruhi shouted.

"I could play my Cyber Dragon BECAUSE it was my first turn, Jaden. With no

monsters out, he requires no sacrifice," Zane explained.

"I didn't ask you, Haruhi did!" Jaden pointed out. Although it was true that they

looked alike, there were obvious differences.

"And now I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Face-Down card!" A riproarin'

tornado took out the Trap Jaden was saving.

"DANG!" Jaden psuedo-swore.

"Now I'll bring the pain by wailing on your defense!" Takato added, "HEAVY

STORM, DO YOUR THING!"

A giant storm shattered the Swords of Revealing Light by sucking them up into

nothingness.

"Now, I think I'll add this on for good measure!" Takato roared, "LIGHTING

VORTEX!"

A lighting storm destroyed Avian and Rapid Fire by shocking them to death.

"Great, our monsters just went down pretty quickly!" Haruhi shouted.

"Not as fast as your Life Point meter will go down!" Takato shouted, gaining a look

from Zane, "Say hello to my little friend, Kaibaman (200/700)!"

Suddenly, a guy that looked like Seto Kaiba in a weird helmet and long, red hair

arose.

"Now, I'll activate HIS Special Ability, allowing me to summon a particular monster,"

Takato continued, "Care to guess which? It was on the history quiz earlier."

"I wasn't there for that!" Jaden shouted.

"Neither was I!" Haruhi added.

"Lemme give you a hint, then," Takato smirked, "He has blue eyes, and a

charmingly white complexion."

"... Dark Magician?" Haruhi guessed.

"The correct answer is..." Takato placed the card on the field, "THE BLUE-EYES

WHITE DRAGON! (3000/2500)"

Suddenly, Kaiba the cosplayer turned into a giant white dragon with blue eyes.

"Now, bring the final pain!" Takato shouted, "WHITE LIGHTING!"

"Cyber Dragon, attack!" Zane added, "Strident Blast!"

Cyber Dragon powered up fire power and shot out a column of flame at Jaden,

while BEWD added a blue laser beam with added electricity.

"AUGH!" Jaden and Haruhi screamed in false pain.

J/H: 0 - Game Over!

"Grrr... Lucky shot," Haruhi growled, getting back up.

"Hm." Zane smiled and turned around to leave. He looked back at his little brother,

though. Then he left.

"Well, I got to show off a bit," Takato smirked, "Hope you do better in those three

duels."

"Good to know," Haruhi sneered, "By the way, doesn't Seto Kaiba have both

Kaibaman and Blue-Eyes?"

"I'm his son, DUH," Takato replied.

Meanwhile, somewhere Kaiba chuckled. Looks like Takato's getting a little Dueling

Action

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME I HAD A NEPHEW!" Mokuba screamed, scared and

vulnerable.

"Shut up, Mokuba," Kaiba snapped.

As Takato left, Haruhi watched him go.

"We'll get him next time, Right, Jaden?" Haruhi asked.

No answer.

"Jaden?" Haruhi looked down.

Jaden was laying on the ground, frothing at the mouth in a puddle of urine.

"Wake up, or else I'll get that on tape!" Kyon threatened!

"And he'll do it, too," Syrus put in for good measure.

"WAAH!" Jaden quickly leaped to his feet, pretending that had never even

happened. BUT THE STAINS TELL ALL.

"Geez, Jaden, get a new pair of pants!" Haruhi waved the scent away from her

nose.

* * *

**Author's notes (SubZeroGreymon):**

**Well this chapter was a little busy. Syrus tries to run, Haruhi and Jaden get their**

**collective asses handed to them, and Takato turns out to be Kaiba's son. And**

**where were the others during all this?**

**Getting drunk :D**


	11. Luck or despare? Tag Duel with destiny

**Heck, I bet you guys thought your favorite writer was dead. Well, I was. But I have returned, Mwahahahaha! Just kidding. Seriously though, been busy like a... Never Mind. *activates Geass* I command you to rejoice!**

**P.S. Thank you Subzero Greymon for a wonderful help with this chapter.**

* * *

*YAWN*

Shana let out a loud yawn as she brushed her hair back.

Then, as her and the rest of the group were walking towards the stadium, as she bites into a piece of lemon bread.

She then says, "Dammit, why did we have to get here so early? If I wanted to be up at this hour, I'd of joined the army."

"Hahi!" Haru gasped, "Don't say that, it'd be bad if they heard you."

Canaan let out a giggle before saying, "I don't think we can get into any more trouble."

"It _**is **_possible to get in more trouble." Nagato said with her usual robotic voice.

"WELL, I'M READY TO KICK SOME ASS!" Syrus shouts as he marches ahead of the group.

"Wow Sy," Jaden remarks, "I've never seen you this pumped, and with Mikuru around, you've majorly pumped!"

"It's kind of hot." Mikuru said, blushing.

"Aw." Kyoko remarks with her everyday sincere voice.

Tsuna drops a huge sweat drop, "Let's try and stay focused, after all, if Jaden and Syrus win, we don't have to do any more duels to stay."

"Huh," Haruhi thinks aloud, "I wonder what made that stupid transvestite decide that."

"It doesn't matter," Gokudera growls, "Those two are going to get their asses handed to them in jello."

"Ew, ew, ew." Yoshida says, quivering.

"How childish." Kuroko says with a sly grin.

Yuji lets out a big sigh, "Gokudera, your negatve."

"And your ugly." Gokudera shoots back.

"Hey! Quit badmouthing Yuji or else!" Shana shouts, scaring everyone.

"Not cool to the extreme, octopus head." Ryohei glares at Gokudera.

"Idiots, SHUT UP!" Haruhi commands, "We're here, don't embarass me."

"Whose going to embarass who?" Kyon deadpans as the group enters.

To their shock and horror, the stadium was packed.

"Well," C. Shepard says, "Better get dueling."

Crowler pops up from behind the Chancellor and says, "You'll be facing Para and Dox, the two who almost defeated Joey And Yugi!"

"What!" Jaden shouts.

The rest of the group takes seats as the duel begins.

**DUEL**!

Both: 4000

Jaden takes the first turn.

I'll throw down two facedowns, and summon Sparkman!"

Jaden then endede his turn.

"Fool," Para begins. "Prepared to be schooled!" Dox finishes. It is Dox starting for the Paradox bothers.

"I activate Thunder Gods Calling! This allows me to special summon Sanga, God of Thunder!" Dox exclaimes.

Sanga ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200

"What!" Jaden exclaimed.

"God of Thunder, huh?" Misaka, with an interested look, whispered to herself.

"Sanga, attack Sparkman, give him a real jolt!" Dox commanded.

Sanga shot a massive blast of thunder at Sparkman. Sparkman shot back a small jolt that was blown away, turning him to ash.

Jaden/Syrus: 3000

"Oh, please, there is no way we are gonna lose!" Syrus shouts.

**Seven turns later...**

"It's over, Sy," Jaden looked down, "We all had a good run."

"No, we hadn't," Syrus growled, "It's still my turn. And I have one card that will turn this tide around!"

"Power Bond?" Kyon asked, "But that didn't work the last time! They might have Spellbinding Circle or something!"

"Even better," Syrus smiled, "I activate my final spell card - Infinity Fusion!"

"A new card, how very true!" Para spoke.

"Yes, but what can it possibly do?" Dox rhymed.

"Lemme tell you," Syrus spoke, "By removing monsters from my deck, field or hand, I can Special Summon one Fusion Monster from my fusion deck immediately!"

"What? Could this be?" Dox spoke in horror.

"Yes, Brother, I say times three!" Para added.

"I remove from my deck - my Expressroid, Gyroid, Jetroid, Patroid, Steamroid, and Submarineroid, along with my Drillroid on the field!"

All the listed monsters appeared, then suddenly fused into a giant purple humanoid robot, with one massive drill on his right arm, and a visor which looked a lot like the

sunglasses of a main character of an anime involving drills, hot girls, and giant robots defying logic.

"Allow me to introduce you to my Gurren La- er, I mean, Giga Drillroid Fighter!

(4000/3500)"

"WHAT?" The Paradox Brothers shouted.

"WHAT?" Alexis and Bastian shouted.

"WHAT?" Crowler shouted.

"WHAT THE F***!" Takato screamed, "WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT!"

"Oh, Dad gave it to him on his birthday last year," Zane noted, "I figured he'd never use it because he was so scared of losing, but well, here we are."

"Okay, my dad's so rich, the rules don't apply with him," Takato replied, "SO WHY THE HELL DON'T I HAVE THAT!"

"What can that do against our Dark Guardian?" Para asked.

"Against our beast, your's is Edwardian!" Dox added, prompting everyone to look at him, "I can't think of any words that rhyme with Guardian, alright?"

"Anyway..." Syrus continued, "Now, I'm ready to bring you down!"

"But you can't do that!" Para responded, "Dark Guardian is undefeatable!"

"Bringing us down is inconceivable!" Dox added.

"Inconceivable?" Syrus responded, "Undefeatable? In history, many unbeatable things were defeated! Seto Kaiba lost to Yugi Mutou! Bandit Keith lost to Joey

Wheeler! You two lost to them yourselves! A duelist can defeat the unbeatable!They'll shatter the image and pierce the heavens! And I'm a Duelist that'll be as

great... no, Greater then my own brother! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!"

Everyone was struck speechless.

"Simon?" Dox asked.

"Oh, ha ha," Syrus chuckled a little, "Now, to end this. First off, I just was going to tell you that Giga Drillroid Fighter can bypass your defense and attack you directly by

simply halving his attack points."

"But we have 3000 Life Points," Para replied, "Why would that help?"

"Simple," Syrus replied, "Our life point total is 1600, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Dox asked.

"Megamorph," Syrus smiled, "Sucks to be you."

GDF: 8000 ATK

"Now, to half, attack, and inflict my finishing move!" Syrus replied, "GDF, Attack Directly! GIGA!"

GDF: 4000 ATK

"DRILLROID!"

The robot pointed his drill at the two duelists, and the drill started to rotate rapidly.

"B R E A K E R ! ! ! ! ! !"

The robot fired the drill like a rocket...

And then it all went white.

PARA/DOX: 0 LP - PWNED!

"Oh, Yeah! We are so not going anywhere!" Jaden shouted.

"That's right," Shepard began, 'because you all owe me a 25 page paper why you shouldn't of gone to that dorm!"

"Oh c'mon!" Jaden argued.

"Well the, how about 50 pages?" Shepard answered.

"Dammit! Jaden you better shut up!" Kyon shouted from the stands.

* * *

** I thank SubZeroGreymon for assistance. Now, the reason why I had no recent updates: damned writers block. Now, I you'd please, review. And I will attempt to do at least a monthly update. And feel free to give your opinions of what should happen!**


	12. Chapter 12: 5DDT

"Do you guys really have to go home for the holidays?" Jaden complained as Saten, Uiharu, Kuroko, Touma, Shana, Ike, Yoshida, and Yuji prepared to take a boat home.

"Fraid so." Yuji replied as he picked up his stuff.

"Well," Tsuna told them, "it's important to be with family, which reminds me…"

He turned to Reborn. "Why can't I gooooooooooooooo!"

"You can't afford to be distracted right now." the small infant replied.

"But we can!"

Tsuna turned to see all his guardians ready to leave. Haru and Kyoko were also packed. Gokudera was the only one not packed. He put his arm around Tsuna.

"Don't worry tenth, you'll have me!"

Then, everyone boarded. Those staying waved the rest off.

"Why are we sending them off? And on top of that, why is Misaka staying?" Kyon thought.

"Incase your wondering," Misaka glanced at Kyon, "I was order to stay out of Academy City, apparently, the authorities want me to avoid catching their criminals for a bit."

"What the hell…" Kyon thought, "What kind of freak are you, probably something like Koizumi."

Misaka smiled. "Well, I'll be heading back to the dorms."

She turned and left.

"Well…" Jaden announced, "Lets go eat!"

"Hey," Haruhi growled, "I'm in charge, and I say…Lets go eat! Kyon's buying!"

"Wait, what!" But it was too late, the group and already taken off and he was far behind. "Well, I'm gonna be poor for a while." Kyon growled.

Standing on the pier of Duel Academy island, Professor Crowler stood.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Suddenly, a boat pulled up, and five individuals stepped out, each in differently colored Duel uniforms.

"Boys," The first of them, white-coated, and apparently the leader, spoke,

"Introductions. RYU!" He then struck a pose.

"TATSU!" A green-coated boy struck a different pose.

"WYVERN!" A brown-coated guy struck another pose.

"GORGON!" An orange-coated man struck yet another pose.

"DRAGO!" A maroon-coated girl struck another pose.

"And together, we are..." Ryu spoke.

"FIVE DRAGON DUEL TOKUSENTAI!"

And then they struck a pose while someone chanted, "Tokusentai," in the

background four times.

"... And I thought I was flamboyant," Crowler raised an eyebrow.

"Professor Crowler, it is good to be back on the island," Ryu smiled.

"AND BUST SOME NUTS!" Gorgon added.

"Quite," Ryu noted, "Alright, let's get down the business."

"Indeed," Crowler smirked, "Okay, A few thorns need to be removed from my side, known as Jaden Yuki and his Slifer friends."

"Slifer Reds, easy enough," Ryu replied, "Oh, and by the way, I got you a new card."

"Thanks," Crowler took the card, noticing it to be a fusion monster called, 'Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem.'

"5DDT!" Ryu spoke, "ASSEMBLE!"

And then, they started... marching in place?

"Speed of light! Strength evolved!" Tatsu spoke.

"The 5DDT shall make them fall!" Wyvern added.

"Our cards hold the strongest force!" Gorgon added.

"Beating 'em all, securing the course!" Drago added.

"If they dis us as we pass..." Ryu smiled.

"WE'LL SHOVE OUR DUEL DISKS RIGHT UP THEIR ASS!" They all replied,

"5DDT! MOVE OUT!"

And then they ran off.

Crowler watched in silence, and then smiled.

"There IS someone more gay then me," Crowler sighed, "Even though I'm not."

"What are you up to now?"

Crowler turned to see Itoshiki sensei standing there.

"Nothing. Well…."

And then Crowler bolted.

In the shadows, someone smiled.

"Interesting." It was Takato!

He smirked as he walked off into the shadows.

As Misaka walked toward the dorms, she couldn't shake this uncomfertable feeling.

Suddenly, she stopped and turned around.

She said, "Baka, I know your there. Why don't you come out?"

No Answer.

"Fine then." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a quarter.

As she flipped it in the air, she closed her left eye and aimed down her right arm.

The quarter came down, she flipped it with her thumb.

It suddenly erupted into a giant electric beam!

It blew away the area of forest she was watching.

"Geez." Tatsu said as he came out of the smoke. "If I was a normal human, I'd be dead right now. So your an electric esper, huh? Third strongest of them all if I recall right."

Misaka took one look and giggled.

"You have such a pathetic uniform. Now, what do you want?"

Tatsu was offended. "Why you, you rotten girl, enough talk!"

Suddenly, a duel disk appeared out of nowhere onto his wrist.

Misaka got a scary grin. She said, "Well, I've got time to kill."

She pulled out her duel disk, which had conviniently been on her wrist.

"Duel!"

"I'll start." Tatsu stated.

He look at his hand. "I summon Exploder Dragon (1000/0)!"

A dragon with a triangle shaped head appeared. It was blue on top and greyish underneath. It was holding a bomb shaped like an egg.

"I set one facedown and end my turn." Tatsu announced as he set.

"My turn!" Misaka shouted as she drew.

"I summon WattGiraffe (1200/100)!"

Misaka got confidence on her face, "WattGiraffe can attack you directly!"

"Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!"

A multi colored shield blocked the Giraffe's attack.

"Tch! Your lucky. I end." Misaka said with an annoyed look.

"My draw!" Tatsu shouted. "I activate Foolish Burial! I send my Darkblaze Dragon to the graveyard!"

"Whatever floats your boat." Misaka nonchalantly answered.

Tatsu cracked a grin. "Go, Monster reborn! Come out, Darkblaze Dragon (1200/1000)!"

"All that for attack equal to my Giraffe?" Misaka pondered aloud.

"Well, my dragon's attack is doubled when summoned from the grave!"

Darkblaze Dragon (2400/2000)

"Now, Exploder attacks WattGiraffe! Through Exploder's ability, your Giraffe is destroyed!" Tatsu shouted.

"What!" Misaka shouted.

Boom, in a huge exlplosion, Wattgiraffe was consumed.

**In the eating Cafe...**

"Guys, look!" Haruhi shouted as she pointed at the explosion not far away.

"Lets go look!"

**Several Anime Seconds Later...**

"Guys look! Mikoto is dueling!" Jaden shouted what was obvious to everyone else.

"An audience? Hehe. Darkblaze Dragon attacks you directly!" Tatsu shouted.

"Ahhhh!" Misaka was engulfed in fire.

When it clear, something was obviously wrong. She was really hurt!

"Oh, did I mention, we're psychic duelists. That means all the damage is real!"

**Misaka: 1600 Tatsu: 3800**

Misaka was completely unconsious.

"You bastard!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hehe, well, if you can't get up, I win!" Tatsu laughed manically.

"Wait, I'll take her place!" Tsuna shouted.

"No." Everyone turns around to see...

Matoi! She appeared with cherry blossoms behind her. Wait, when did they add the cherry blossoms?

"I'll duel for her!" Matoi walked over as Gokudera picked up Misaka.

Duel!

**Matoi: 1600 Tatsu: 3800**

"Ha! Your sure confident to think you can win! I'll win easily!" Tatsu shouted as he struck a pose.

"Enough of your gayness." Matoi deadpanned.

To be continued...

Will Matoi be able to beat Tatsu, or will she become another victim?

* * *

**Smittyboy: **I thank everyone, including Subzero for the villans. Yes, I know Misaka just could've killed him, but she dueled instead. Makes it more interesing. What kind of deck will Matoi have, and will it be a match for Tatsu, tune in next time to find the freak out!


	13. Chapter 13: Matoi's Dueling Prowess

**Basically, this is Matoi's time for a duel!

* * *

**

Matoi: 1600 Tatsu: 3800

Matoi drew her hand and smirked. "I'll win this quick." She said calmly.

Tatsu wasn't impressed. He answered, "You idiot, I cannot be beaten! I am the most incredible dueling sociopath! I don't give a damn what you think you can do!"

He then spun his arm and made another pose.

Matoi took a breather before saying, "That's already old. Now then…."

She glanced at her hand.

"I activate Foolish Burial! With this, I send my Plaguespreader Zombie (400/200)!"

A small, misshapen zombie appears for a second, before disappearing to the grave.

"Next," Matoi continued, "I summon Zombie Master!"

A human-like zombie appeared. It had creepy eyes and long, purple hair.

Matoi smirked and announced, "Now, I discard my Goblin Zombie, to special summon back my Goblin Zombie (1100/1050)!"

A green and black alien-like creature appeared, holding a Bowie Knife.

"I'm not done!" Matoi shouted. "Now, I place one card to the top of my deck…."

She looked in her hand and set one on the deck.

"Now, it's time for this to take off!" Matoi got energetic.

"I tune my Goblin Zombie and my Plaguespreader!"

The two monsters disappeared, one turning into stars.

"A demon in life gains power in the afterlife! When darkness and the undead rise, this master towers! I synchro summon the one and only Doomkaiser Dragon (2400/1500)!"

A massive obviously dead dragon arose, towering above all. It had prongs on its head, and let out a vicious roar.

Matoi gave a proud grin. "Since Goblin Zombie went bye, I add Mezuki to my hand! But Goblin Zombie isn't gone for long! Doomkaiser, bring him back!"

Goblin Zombie broke through the ground, back onto the field.

Tatsu laughed, "With all that, my Darkblaze has the same attack as your Doomkaiser!"

"You know what sucks?" Matoi asked.

"What?"

"I equip Doomkaiser with Axe of Despair!"

"...Dammit!"

Doomkaiser Dragon (3400/1500)

"Doomkaiser, destroy Darkblaze Dragon!"

Darkblaze was consumed by the undead fire!

"Agh!"

**Tatsu: 2800 **

"Zombie Master attacks!"

**Tatsu: 1000**

Matoi took a deep breathe. She looked behind her at the beautiful cherry blossoms.

She grinned. "Well, it was fun. Goblin Zombie!"

"Nooooo!"

**Tatsu: 0000**

"I lost…. To someone like you!" Tatsu shouted, shocked.

Tsuna sighed. "You lost because you dueled someone who had more motives."

"Tch. Yeah, whatever, but mark my words, Slifers…"

Tatsu made another pose. "I'll be back, and next time, I'll win!"

Tatsu took out a smoke bomb, and threw it to the ground.

Gokudera growled, "What the hell!"

When the smoke cleared, Tatsu was gone.

Gokudera turned to Tsuna, "Tenth, should I go after him?"

Matoi walked over and put her hand on Gokudera's shoulder, "I think he'll be back."

Matoi was quickly interrupted from her cool moment, by Haruhi jumping on her back.

Haruhi shouted, "Matoi you were awesome, you gotta join the SOS Brigade!"

Kyon grabbed Haruhi by the collar and pulled her off. "You just don't hop on people!"

Haruhi growled at Kyon, "What the hell! I can do whatever I want!"

* * *

Tatsu walked to the old Abandoned Dorm. He was greeted by the rest of the Tokusentai.

Ryu first spoke, "You disgraced the Tokusentai, Tatsu."

Drago hopped off the tree limb she was sitting on and skipped over to Tatsu.

She smirked, "Idiot brother, you lost! Stupid!" She teased.

Tatsu bared his teeth, "Shut up, sis. I don't need criticism from you, short skirt idiot."

Drago got mad, "Brother, you're so cruel. And I like this skirt!" She pouted.

"Enough." The Tokusentai turned to see…. Takato Kaiba!

Tatsu began to protest, "But boss, just give me another-"

Takato gave him a signal to cease talking. Takato looked up at the moon.

"Very soon, we shall begin to move, but I need you people to lay low for now."

As Takato began to walk away, he glanced at his Blue Eyes. "Yes, very soon…."

* * *

**Smittyboy: **Well, you read the chapter, you know what happened. I gave Matoi zombies because of a deck I recently faced. I am not good at author's notes, so, I'll turn it over to some of the characters!

Rebon: First off, if you didn't like the chapter, I'll shoot you.

Matoi: Second off, I rocked!

Takato: Third off, I NEED MORE LINES! But man am I cool!

Haruhi: It's supposed to be about me, where's my chapter!

Me: You had that duel with your Lightsworns.

Haruhi: I need another chapter!

Me: *sigh* Fine, next time, New teachers and a new student! Haruhi's time to shine!

Haruhi: Took long enough!


	14. Chapter 14: New Enemy

****

**So, I'm doing an episode where Haruhi can shine!**

* * *

**In the Chancellor's office...**

"Well then," Chancellor was speaking, "I would like to thank you for coming all the way from the Time-Space Administration Bureau to teach here."

Standing in front of the Chancellor were three women,

One woman was dressing in a brown office shirt and skirt, and had medium length brown hair.

"It will be my pleasure, Chancellor, but are you sure you want me to be vice-chancellor?" She asked.

Chancellor happily answered, "Why, yes, Miss Hayate, it would be my pleasure to have you as vice-chancellor!"

"See, Hayate?" Another woman asked Hayate. She had long red hair, and wore a white uniform with blue trim.

Chancellor spoke to Hayate again, "See, Nanoha thinks you'll do fine."

"You're a little unsure, Hayate?" The third woman asked. She had long blond hair, and wore a uniform similar to Hayate's.

"Just a little, Fate." Hayate answered.

Nanoha turned to Shepard, "And I would like to thank you for allowing my daughter to become a student here, even though she's only eleven."

"My, it's no trouble at all," Chancellor responded, "but unfortunately, she will have to start in the Slifer Dorm."

Nanoha smiled, "I'm not too worried, Vivio will tell me if something is wrong."

"Alright," Chancellor responded, "Well, then. Lets go to the auditorium, it's time to indroduce you to the students."

**In the Auditorium...**

"Man, this is boring." Kyon complained to the group as they took their seats.

Haruhi didn't agree, "Kyon, shut up. It's better then class."

"Besides, this might be important." Tsuna added.

Just then, Chancellor spoke over the PA, "Now then, we will be having three new teachers, and one new student!"

"New teachers?" Kyon questioned.

Nanoha spoke, "Hello, I'm Nanoha Takamachi, and I'll be your World History Teacher."

Fate then spoke, "Hello, I am Fate Harlaown, and I'll be your Gym Teacher."

Hayate then took over, "My name is Hayate Yagami, and I'm your new Vice-Chancellor!"

Then, a young blond girl spoke up, "My name is Vivio Takamchi, and I'll be joining the academy!"

Kyo took notice to this, "Wow, three new teachers and a small child, great."

Haruhi really did think that, "I know, and Vivio is totally joining our SOS Bri-"

Kyon interrupted, "Since she's so young, don't sexually harrass her."

Haruhi was outraged, "I never do anything like that!"

Mikuru spoke to Haruhi, "Um, Suzumiya, you kinda do..."

**Later in Class...**

Kyon, Haruhi, and the rest of the group had History first that day.

Nanoha wore a happy smile as her students took their seats.

The students were talking.

"Didja see how hot the new teachers are?"

"Totally, but to we have to go through that Cardgames, sidewalk, LittleKuriboh hot thing?"

"Students!" Nanoha began, "Today, we will be covering..."

But most of the students here looking at her rather than their books.

Nanoha noticed, "Students, please look at your books. Unless you want homework."

The students immediately had their eyes set on the books.

**Later in Gym...**

The students were standing by the track talking, until Fate walked out.

Their eyes locked, you know.

Fate pointed to the track, "Today, we'll be running three miles!"

"What!" The students shouted.

"Don't worry," Fate reassured, "I'll run with you."

The students quit their complaining prett quickly.

The entire time, Fate was running ahead, and finished three miles quickly, without breaking a sweat.

She took a seat on the bench, waiting for her students to finish.

Just as the sat down, Haruhi and Misaka finished, faster then expected.

Fate stood up and walked to them, "Good work, girls." She said with a sweet smile.

Haruhi wiped the sweat from her forehead, "No problem, I do this pretty often."

After an extended period of time, all the students but Gokudera and Tsuna had crossed.

Gokudera was still smiling, joggin next to Tsuna. Then, Tsuna tripped.

"Ow!" Tsuna shouted.

"Tenth, don't worry!" Gokudera beamed.

So, Gokudera crossed the finish, carrying Tsuna.

Fate ran over to Tsuna, "Are you okay, dear?" she asked.

Tsuna was passed out, bubbling at the mouth.

**After classes...**

"Well, I like the new teachers." Kyon admitted.

When they got the the dorm, there was a little someon waiting.

As they got to the dorm, Vivio jumped to them.

"Hey there!" Vivio shouted to them.

Haruhi smiled back, "Hi! Wanna join our club?"

Kyon looked over, "Now Haruhi-"

"Sure!" Vivio said happily.

Just then, a meteor crashed down next to the dorm.

Haruhi got excited, "Guys lets go see!"

"But-" Kyon began to complain.

"Lets go!" Vivio shouted.

When they neared the crater, a strange robot emerged. It was shaped oval, and had three red eyes as it levitated.

"What is that!" Everyone shouts.

It turns to them.

"Duel..." It groans. "DUEL!"

Haruhi quickly pulls her duel disk, "Try me, metal freak!"

"Duel..." It moaned as it pulled up it's duel disk.

Haruhi: 4000 Duel Bot: 4000

"Prepare to be delt Judgement!" Haruhi shouts.

"Your using you Lightsworns!" Kyon shouts.

Haruhi made an annoyed motion at Kyon, "I didn't use them last time."

The Robot started, "Summon Ally of Justice(AOJ) Cycle Reader (1000/1000)."

A strange, spider-like machien emerged.

"Set card. End turn."

"My turn!" Haruhi drew.

"I summon Lyla (1700/200)! Attack!"

Lyla moved her staff, and it destroyed the AoJ.

Haruhi: 4000 Duel Bot: 3300

Haruhi smiled "End. I mill three." Haruhi said as she sent a Ryko, Jain, and Garoth to the grave.

The duel bot drew, and set a monster face down. "End."

"Draw! Haruhi announced.

"I play Charge of the Light Brigade! I add Ryko!" She shouted as she sent a Solar Recharge, Greed Grado, and Arkus to the grave from her deck.

She smiled, "I have four lightsworns in my graveyard, so now..."

Itsuki got another weird smile, "Well, this'll be Haruhi's Ace."

Haruhi began her chant, "When the heralds of heaven fail, a new hope is born! I summon the redemption, I summon the light, I special summon Judgement Dragon (3000/2600)!"

"Lyla attacks your face-down!"

An Ally is shown briefly, before being blown to bits.

"Go, Judgement Dragon, attack!"

Haruhi: 4000 Duel Bot: 300

Jaden then jumped up, waving flags,"Go Haruhi, Fight, Win, and I forgot the last one!"

Haruhi smiled, "I end."

"Turn." The duel Bot announced.

"Activate Call of the Haunted, summon Cycle Reader."

Cycle Reader returned to the field, covered in dust.

"Summon Ally Salvo. Tune up." the duel Bot said. "Summon Catastor."

Haruhi smiled, "Is that all?"

"Catastor destroys non-DARK monsters immediately."

In a flash of light, JD was gone.

"End."

Haruhi trembled and fell to her knees. "I...I... I swith Lyla to defense and end."

"Turn." The bot said. "Activate Monster Reborn, summon Gardadholg (1600/400)."

An Ally appeared, holding two sabers.

"Summon Flamvell Magician. Tune for AoJ Light Gazer (2400/1600)."

A large, saucer like Ally appeared.

"Catastor attacks Lyla."

In a red beam of light, Lyla was destroyed.

"Light Gazer attacks directly."

In an explosion, Haruhi was knocked back, into a tree.

"Haruhi!" Kyon shouted out of concern.

Haruhi: 1600 Duel Bot: 300

"What... what can I do!" Haruhi cried.

Kyon clenched his fist, "Dammit Haruhi, are you a quitter, a loser? No, you're our Brigade leader, you have to win!"

Haruhi suddenly caught a second wind.

She stood up, "Kyon's right, I can't lose!"

Then, her deck began glowing. When she drew, she had a card she'd never seen before.

Haruhi grinned, "I activate Revival of Hope!"

A mysterious portal emerged on her field.

"What!" Everyone shouted. Kyon knew that that card wasn't in her deck.

Haruhi smiled, "By giving up all cards in my hand, I can special summon Judgement Dragon, ignoring sommoning conditions!"

Then, in a grand flash, Judgement emerged from the portal.

Haruhi smiled, "Judgement Dragon, attack Light Gazer, Ragnarock Breacker!"

Haruhi: 1600 Duel Bot: 0000

Haruhi threw her arm up, "And that's game!"

The bot began spakring, "Activating self destruct, effective range, 3 square miles."

"No way..." Haruhi fell back, "This is how I'm gonna go?"

Vivo suddenly pulled out a rabbit, "Go Sacred Heart!"

A sudden burst of light erupted, and when it cleared, there was something amazing.

Vivio had become much older, and was dressed in armor.

"What the..." Kyon began.

Vivio ran to the bot at blinding speed, and stopped about 15 feet from it.

She took a stance, "Divine..."

Suddenly, an orb began froming in front of her.

"BUSTER!" Vivio shouted, and her orb of light became a beam, destroying the Duel Bot.

Vivio took a breathe, and returned to normal.

She turned to the others, "Please, don't tell my Mom I did that."

"They don't have to."

Vivio turned to see her mother, Nanoha standing over her.

"Uh, mom... I..." She studdered.

Nanoha wasn't mad, instead, she was beaming ear to ear, "Good job Vivio, you saved everyone."

Haruhi suddenly appeared next to Vivio, Jaden in tow. "Yeah, Vivio, that was awesome!" They shouted.

Tsuna got a smile himself, "That was amazing, Vivio!"

Nanoha interrupted, "Well, you guys better get to the dorm, it's getting late."

Everyone happily walked to the dorms, praising Haruhi's dueling, and Vivio's saving them all.

Itsuki, Misaka, Kyon, and Yuki stayed behind.

"Koizumi, what was that?"m Kyon asked.

"Not Sure." Was Koizumi's reply.

"Well, that was definately interesting." Misaka said.

Yuki then began, "It appeared to be a type of artificial intellegence, but much less advanced than myself, and it didn't appear to understand anything, but it's mission. It was Haruhi's determination, that created the Revival of Hope. I suspect that is not the only one we will see. It created it's own minor distortion when it appeared."

"It created Closed Space?" Kyon asked.

"Yes." Yuki responded.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter. Nanoha and friends are from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. I spent several hours on this, so I hope it;s good.**

**Haruhi: What does it mean that I got this card?**

**Tsuna: Could this be the beginning of something bigger.**

**Yuki: You must read to find out.**


End file.
